Silent Stork
by sebaekai
Summary: Hidup bukan tentang mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, karena apa yang diberikan kepadamu –sekecil apapun itu– terkadang mampu menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Pairings : KaiLu/HunHan. EXO. Mind to read my story? C:


**Title** : Silent Stork

**Disclaimer** : Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun adalah kepunyaan SME dan EXO, coretdansayacoret.

**Warning** : OOC, AU, typo(s), switchgender and blah blah.

**Pairing(s)** : KaiLu, HunHan.

**Genre** : Romance, Angst e_e

**A/N** : herro /wavesdisgustingly/ this is Kai's first story OwO mhmyea ini Kai, bukan Sehun kay? Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui –sebenarnya yang tahu hanya sekeping orang- bahwa akun ini dipakai 3 orang. Di cerita ini Hunhannya cuma sedikit banget OTL thorry ;A; Terinspirasi dari keponakan saya yang meletakkan origaminya di atas tempat tidur saya dan akhirnya saya yang pake tuh origami e_e /gapenting. Selamat coretmenikmaticoret membaca c;

* * *

**Silent Stork**

**SeBaeKai; Kai's time.**

* * *

**Flashback** – 7 tahun yang lalu...

Luhan's POV

"Bukan begitu, Lulu" Kai yang kemudian meletakkan origaminya ke atas meja, mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan memegang tanganku lembut.

"Eh? Salah ya?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dengan satu tangan yang masih memegang origami berwarna merah muda.

"Tidak," Kai menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, sibuk membenarkan lipatan origamiku, "aku hanya ingin memegang tanganmu, karena itu—" Kai melirikku dan meringis.

"A-Ah... Kau itu, aku serius tahu!" aku menggembungkan pipiku, kubuang origamiku ke lantai, "sudah ah, aku bosan. Ini terlalu sulit untukku," rutukku yang kemudian bersandar pada kursi yang kududuki. Namun Kai malah lebih peduli pada hal yang lain, dia memungut origami yang ku buang dan memasukkannya ke saku.

"Sudah, buang saja. Bangauku jelek, tidak seperti buatanmu. Aku selalu gagal mendapatkan yang aku ingin—"

"Bodoh" Kai mengambil origaminya yang berada diatas meja dan berjongkok didepanku. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pahaku dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku lembut.

"A-Apa? Siapa?! YAK Kim Jong—" Kai mencium bibirku dengan paruh BANGAUnya.

"Kau, Lu Han. Kau bodoh..." Kai mengacuhkan mukaku yang memerah, "...berhentilah mencari sesuatu yang sempurna karena kau dapat kehilangan dia yang tidak sempurna tapi dapat membuatmu bahagia," Kai tersenyum kecut kepadaku.

"Kau sih enak, tercipta sebagai mahluk yang sempurna, sedangkan aku?" kataku. Kai mendengus dan mengangkat bahunya acuh, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya dan beranjak pergi, "...benarkah?" ucapnya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"H-Hey kau mau kemana, seenaknya saja! Jangan pergi meninggalkanku! I-Ini, ambil origamimu" kataku sambil menyodorkan origaminya, namun dia tidak sedikitpun menoleh.

"Kai! Kim Jongin!" aku kepalkan tanganku dan kuremas origami buatannya, kemudian berkacak pinggang, "lihat? Aku merusak origami buatanmu, kembalilah! Marahi aku!" teriakku. Kai kemudian memutar badannya dan menatapku meskipun jarak kita terlampau jauh.

"Aku mencintaimu..." tatapannya begitu teduh, "...dan kau tahu itu. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai sendirian" Kai berjalan kembali mendekatiku dan memegang tanganku erat, kemudian menarikku untuk berjalan bersamanya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menghela napas.

"A-Aku juga mencin—"

"Aku tahu" dia memotong perkataanku, lagi.

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku menyelesaikan apa yang ingin aku katakan?" aku terpaksa sedikit berlari untuk mensejajari langkahnya yang lebar. Dia yang menyadari hal itu memperlambat langkahnya dan mempererat pegangan tangannya, "...bodoh".

**Flashback end**

"Hallo? Kim Jongin? Kai? Kkamjooooong? Hallo hallo? Kau disana?" aku berbaring di atas tempat tidurku dan berucap sekenanya. _Mood_ku sedang bagus hari ini dan aku ingin menceritakan semuanya pada sahabatku.

"...aku disini tapi kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab"

"Hehe, kau tahu tidak? Ak—"

"Tidak"

"Ya makanya aku mau memberitahumu, sekarang kau diamlah," aku memutar bola mataku dan berdehem, "Kai, kau tahu? Rencana kita berhasil! Ah, aku tidak percaya. Tadi siang waktu pulang sekolah, umm... dia... dia mengajakku pergi. Kita berjalan berdua di dekat sungai Han, di-dia menggandeng tanganku," aku mengipasi wajahku yang memanas, "...dia membelikanku ice cream dan kemudian kami duduk berdua di taman. Dia memetik bunga Raya berwarna putih dan menyisipkannya diantara telingaku. Lalu dia berjongkok dan... dan dia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya, Sehun memintaku menjadi pacarnya!" aku salah tingkah dan menutup mukaku dengan bantal.

"..."

"Hey? Kau tidak tidur lagikan? Hallo?" aku mendengar suara berisik diseberang. "...kau masih disana? Hallo?"

"..."

"Kai! Jangan bilang kau tidur lagi, bicaralah!" rutukku.

"Aku disini, kau memintaku untuk diam makanya aku menunggumu memintaku bicara"

"Susah sekali sih bicara denganmu, apa yang aku lakukan atau katakan selalu salah," aku mendengus kesal.

"Itu karena kau bodoh"

"Terserahlah. Aku capek ngomong sama kamu. Sekarang ada yang mau kau katakan tidak?"

"Tentu saja ada, bodoh"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Sekarang cepat katakan".

"Selamat, akhirnya kau mendapatkan Pangeran Sempurnamu itu. Aku turut bahagia, karena sekarang aku tidak usah bersusah – payah berakting menjadi pacarmu lagi".

"Ini semua juga berkat bantuanmu. Terima kasih Kai, tapi... hey! Seharusnya kau bahagia mempunyai kesempatan untuk berdekatan denganku, berpacaran denganku meskipun hanya pura – pura!"

"Siapa bilang? Kau hanya membuang waktu istirahatku. Sudah sana tidur, ini sudah malam".

"Baiklah. Selamat mal—"

_Tuuut... tuuut..._

"Hey beraninya kau me—YAH KIM JONGIN! Aish, anak ini tidak pernah berubah dari dulu," aku bersungut-sungut dan menatap tajam pada layar _handphone-_ku dan berharap telepon ini akan tersambung otomatis. Mustahil. Aku tutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut dan berharap Sehun akan datang dalam mimpiku, mengusir Kai yang selalu dan pastinya akan membawa mimpi buruk dalam tidurku malam ini.

-W-

"Lulu! Hey tunggu!" Aku memutar tubuhku dan melihat Sehun berlari mendekatiku. Kemudian dia berhenti didepanku dan memegang dadanya, dengan sulitnya ia mengambil udara dan keringat mengalir di atas keningnya.

"Sehun, kau mencariku?" aku mengerutkan dahiku. Dia mendongak melihatku, tersenyum dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak bolehkah aku mencari pacarku sendiri?" katanya sambil terkekeh. Aku hanya tertawa bersamanya. Aku mengeluarkan _tissue_ dari sakuku dan mengelap keringatnya, Sehun hanya menutup matanya menikmati sentuhanku dan kemudian mencolek ujung hidungku. Aku sedikit merona dibuatnya. "Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi ada perlu apa kau mencariku, Sehun?" balasku.

"Nanti pulang sekolah, ikutlah bersamaku. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan hari ini. Bisakah?" tanyanya sambil mencubit pipiku pelan. _'Sehun, kau sungguh menyukai skinship ya?'_ aku tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Hn, tentu saja. Aku tidak ada acara hari ini. Aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah ya?" senyum tersirat dibibirnya, pun bibirku.

"Baiklah. Tapi tunggu, kenapa kau tidak bersama Kai? Dimana dia?" mata Sehun mulai menatap sekeliling, mencari – cari keberadaan Kai.

"Ah, dia sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya". Sehun hanya mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya dan bergumam "oh" meskipun lirih. Dia berpamitan padaku untuk kembali ke kelasnya, aku hanya melambaikan tanganku pelan sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum untuknya.

-W-

Aku berkemas dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu gerbang, samar aku melihat sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagiku terlihat suntuk dan menendang – nendang kerikil sambil bersandar di dinding gerbang.

"...Kai?" aku mendekatinya, masih tidak yakin. Sampai akhirnya orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku, "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kupikir kau sedang berlibur bersama keluargamu, tapi kena—"

"Sudah selesai, karena itu aku datang kesini untuk mengajakmu pergi berdua. Lihat apa yang aku bawa," Kai mengeluarkan satu kantong origami dan menyengir. Dia langsung menggandeng tanganku dan hendak menarikku untuk berjalan bersamanya sebelum aku menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, seharusnya kau bilang dulu sebelum mengajakku pergi" kataku merengus.

"Kenapa? Kau sahabatku, aku bisa mengajakmu pergi kapanpun aku mau. Kau bukanlah tuan putri yang hanya akan pergi ketika ada janji bukan?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandangku tajam.

"B-Bukan begitu. Aku... tidak bisa pergi denganmu hari ini," aku hanya membuang muka, tak berani melihat wajah Kai yang pasti kecewa. Kai lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada tanganku dan memasukkan origaminya kembali ke dalam saku. "...a-apalagi itukan hanya origami, kamu bisa mengajariku lain waktu, kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku tidak bi—" Kai menepuk kepalaku lembut. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap mata _onyx_nya dalam.

"Ah, kau sudah ada janji dengan yang lain? Aku tahu pergi bersamaku memang tidak begitu penting," Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menatapku, "...dan aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan berdua, karena yang terngiang dalam pikiranku hanya ini, yah... memang hanya origami makada—"

"Berhentilah memotongku ketika aku sedang berbicara. Apa kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa memotong perkataan orang lain? Aku juga bisa," potongku sebelum dia mengakhiri perkataanya. Dia menatapku lekat tanpa berkedip.

Kai menanggapi, "jangan pernah memotong perkataanku lagi, atau a—"

"Atau apa? Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tidak peduli. Bodoh!" Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya. Dia benar – benar membuatku naik pitam.

"Aku pikir kau berkata bahwa aku adalah mahluk yang sempurna"

"Itu sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu, tak ada yang tak mungkin bukan? Termasuk perubahan yang telah dan akan terjadi. Dan origami... itu hanyalah mainan anak kecil, mainan kita waktu kecil. Kau seharusnya tahu itu, karena aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, kecuali... kalau kau berubah seperti halnya kecintaanku akan bangau origamimu" aku menghela napas panjang, masih tak percaya aku mengatakan hal semacam ini. Bodoh, Luhan kau yang bodoh. Kau tidak seharusnya menanggapinya seserius ini. Tidak ada salahnya mengenang masa kecil bukan? Kai membelalakkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya, dia menatapku nanar.

"Kai maaf aku ti—"

"Aku maafkan. Ambil ini," Kai membuka telapak tanganku dan meletakkan burung bangau origami buatannya. Dia tersenyum, lembut "...buang saja kalau tidak suka. Maaf aku selalu membuatmu marah, aku akan berusaha untuk berubah. Aku pergi dulu, jangan pulang terlalu malam" dia menepuk kepalaku dan akhirnya berbalik, berjalan menjauh. Aku ingin memanggilnya untuk kembali, tapi hanya mulutku yang terbuka tanpa sedikitpun suara yang keluar. Dia meninggalkanku sendiri. Kai... kau meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Lulu! Maaf aku terlambat" aku menoleh dan melihat Sehun yang berlari mendekatiku.

"Ah, Sehun..." jawabku tidak bersemangat.

"Siapa itu tadi? Kai bukan?" tanya Sehun padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia menatapku dan mengernyitkan keningnya, "...kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sehun... aku sedang tidak enak badan. Bisakah kita pergi berkencan di lain hari?" aku menatapnya penuh harap. Kai benar – benar merusak _mood_ku hari ini. Ekspresi muka Sehun berubah seketika dan sekarang ia terlihat sangat khawatir akan keadaanku.

"Kau sakit?!" dia menempelkan tangannya pada keningku dan leherku. Kemudian dia mengelus pipiku lembut, "...ayo, aku antar pulang" aku tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah sekali lagi.

-W-

Sampai dirumah aku terduduk lemas di atas tempat tidurku sambil memegangi bangau buatan Kai, kutekuk lututku dan kupeluk. Kemudian aku hadapkan muka bangau tersebut dan berbicara dengannya seolah – olah dia adalah Kai-ku.

"Kai... aku tidak bermaksud untuk berkata kasar seperti tadi. Hanya saja, berusahalah untuk menghargai perkataan orang lain. Kesabaran juga ada batasnya Kai... Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, dan selamanya seperti itu. Mungkin di masa depan kau akan menjadi orang yang dielu – elukan, pembawa senyum bagi semua orang, termasuk aku. Karena itu, berubahlah untukku. Sedikit saja Kai..." aku kembali menghela napas untuk kesekian kali. Tak peduli bahwa aku sekarang seperti orang gila yang berbicara dengan origami. Terserahlah. Karena aku juga yakin setelah mendengar ceritaku, bangau ini sama gilanya denganku sekarang.

Aku pungut handphoneku yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang dan mencoba menelepon Kai, aku ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi tadi siang.

"Hallo?" setelah berselang lama akhirnya dia mengangkat teleponku, namun suaranya serak sekali. Dia... tidak mungkin menangis bukan?

"Kai... Soal tadi siang aku ingin me—"

"Sudah aku katakan aku memaafkanmu, apa kau tidak mendengarnya? Sudah. Aku capek, aku mau tidur" katanya cetus.

"Baiklah sela—"

Dia memutus panggilanku secara sepihak, lagi. Dia tidak seperti orang yang baik – baik saja, aku yakin dia masih marah kepadaku.

_'Mungkin aku akan meminta maaf padanya di sekolah... ya, itu lebih baik'_ aku menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap.

-W-

Aku mencari keberadaan Kai, tak seperti biasanya dia keluar kelas tanpa menungguku terlebih dahulu. Aku mencarinya di setiap sudut ruangan, ku telusuri setiap lorong dan kelas. Tidak ada. Sampai akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam kantin dan mendapati Kai sedang makan bersama seorang wanita. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Aku melihat senyum terukir diwajah Kai, senyum yang biasanya dia pamerkan kepadaku —hanya untukku— dan sekarang aku harus berbagi dengan wanita lain. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak, ada perasaan tidak suka bertengger didalam sini.

**Senyum itu milikku.**

_'Apa yang kau bicarakan Luhan?'_ Aku memukul – mukul kepalaku sendiri. Tapi aku benar – benar tidak terima wanita itu merebut posisiku, entah dia pacar atau sahabatnya, siapapun dia, Kai itu milikku.

_'Lalu Sehun?'_

...

Beda, perasaanku untuk mereka berdua berbeda. Aku mencintai Sehun sedangkan Kai... aku... aku... aku tidak tahu.

Dan hal ini terus berlanjut. Satu minggu... Satu bulan... Kai hanya memberiku burung bangau origami setiap harinya. Entah dia tinggalkan di laci kelas ataupun di depan rumah. Sekarang kamarku telah menjadi lautan bangau kertas yang aku tidak tahu apa maksud Kai memberiku ini semua. Aku hanya ingin dia kembali seperti dulu, bukan seperti ini. Kai hanya diam atau mengacuhkanku ketika aku mengajaknya bicara, dia tak pernah mengangkat teleponku lagi dan dia tak pernah berada dirumah ketika aku mengunjunginya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengirimkan text padanya.

**To : Kai**

**Bisakah kau datang kerumah ku malam ini? Aku mohon. ****I miss the old me. I miss the old you. And I miss the old us. **I miss you so damned much, Kai...

_Sent_

Aku menunggu Kai di depan rumah. Sangat dingin malam ini, aku harap Kai akan datang. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara lutut sambil menghangatkan kedua tanganku. Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat, kudongakkan kepalaku dan aku melihat... melihat orang yang aku rindukan berdiri tegak disampingku dengan wajah sayu.

"Kai..." aku berdiri dan mendekatinya, memeluknya erat dan... menangis. Aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku lebih lama lagi. Sakit, ini terlalu sakit untuk ditahan. Namun Kai melepas pelukanku perlahan dan memegang tanganku erat, masih dengan muka yang sama, "...aku merindukanmu Kai, terimakasih kau sudah mau datang me—"

"Aku datang hanya ingin memberimu ini," Kai memberiku tiga ekor bangau kertas, "...aku akan pergi tiga hari kedepan dan aku tak dapat datang menemuimu. Jadi kau anggap saja tiga ekor bangau ini kuberikan satu persatu padamu," dia berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi sebelum aku mencengkeram lengannya, menahannya untuk pergi.

"Jangan pergi Kai, kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku sendiri," aku yang berlinangan air mata mencoba mengemis padanya untuk tidak meninggalkanku, Kai paling tidak bisa melihatku menangis. Namun diluar dugaanku, dia menghentakkan tanganku hingga terlepas dari lengannya, "...dan aku juga berjanji untuk berubah" ucapnya.

"Kai... kau bilang kau memaafkanku. Bisakah kau lupakan apa yang telah terjadi?! Aku muak dengan semua ini. Apalagi bangau buatanmu ini, aku tidak membutuhkannya. Yang kubutuhkan adalah KAU!" aku buang semua bangau kertas yang baru saja ia berikan padaku, "lihat Kai, aku membuangnya! Ambilkan untukku seperti apa yang kau lakukan waktu kecil. Aku masih mengingatnya Kai. D-Dan aku masih mencintai origamimu seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah Kai, termasuk kau! Kau masih tetap Kai yang sama seperti dulu. Aku mencin—"

"Kau tak mungkin membuang apa yang kau cintai" katanya lirih.

Dia berjalan menjauh tanpa menolehkan mukanya sedikitpun. Meninggalkanku sendirian. Kakiku terasa kebas hingga aku terduduk lemas di rerumputan, "...dia benar. Luhan, kau benar – benar bodoh".

Aku terus mengurung diri didalam kamar, ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Dan yang aku lakukan disini hanya menangis dan menangis. Mataku terasa lembap dan pipiku mati rasa. Namun setiap aku memandang tumpukan bangau kertas disudut kamarku, air mata ini tidak dapat berhenti mengalir. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan pada semua bangau kertas itu, tak tahu untuk apa ia memberiku semua itu. Aku kemudian berdiri terhuyung dan berjalan mendekati tumpukan bangau kertas di sudut kamarku.

"ARGH! AKU MEMBENCIMU, LIHAT AKU MEMBUANGMU! ENYAH KAU DARI TATAPANKU, TERBANGLAH KEMBALI KEPADA SIAPA YANG TELAH MENCIPTAKANMU. AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANMU DAN BAHKAN AKU TIDAK TAHU UNTUK APA KAU BERADA DISINI, SAMPAH!" aku hambur - hamburkan semua bangau kertas itu hingga bertebaran diseluruh penjuru kamar. Aku mengambil satu bangau kertas secara acak dan meremasnya dalam kepalan tanganku. Aku salurkan semua kebencianku didalamnya. Aku buka kepalan tanganku sampai akhirnya...

"A..ku.. men...cintaimu?" aku membaca tulisan yang tertulis dalam origami yang telah sobek akibat kepalan tanganku tadi. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Ini... tidak mungkin...

"Aku mencintaimu" kubuka satu persatu bangau kertas itu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Semua bangau kertas yang ia berikan bertuliskan hal yang sama. Aku men... cintaimu.

_'Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal. Bahwa Kai mencintaiku begitu dalam bahkan dia tak pernah terlambat satu haripun hanya untuk memberiku satu bangau kertas setiap harinya. Bukankah itu berarti... dia mengingatku setiap waktu?_

Sampai akhirnya tersisa satu bangau berwarna merah muda. Bangau itu terlihat kotor dan rapuh. Satu dari tiga bangau kertas yang ia berikan padaku tadi malam. Kutemukan kertas lain yang terlipat didalamnya. Aku membukanya...

"Luhan... aku harap aku tidak terlambat untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu dan aku harap dengan kau membenciku, kau akan melupakanku lebih cepat. Ingatkah kau 7 tahun yang lalu aku berkata bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian? Entah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, namun bangau kertas inilah penggantiku ketika aku tidak ada. Pernahkah kau merasa sendirian? Aku yakin bangau – bangau ini tak pernah sejenakpun melepaskan tatapannya padamu ataupun meninggalkanmu. Dan karena kau sudah merusak semua bangau – bangau buatanku, bukan berarti aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian. Sehun, dialah bangau penggantiku. Kau pikir aku rela memberikanmu pada orang lain? Kau itu milikku, bodoh. Kalau bukan karena umurku yang pendek..."

_'A-apa yang dia bicarakan...'_ aku berhenti membaca tulisannya sampai akhirnya tangisanku meledak ketika aku melihat setetes darah yang telah mengering berada diatas kertas ini.

"...kau tahu kenapa aku melarangmu untuk memotong perkataan orang lain? Lihat aku, Tuhan memotong umurku atas apa yang telah dan selalu aku perbuat, dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi padamu. Aku mengenalmu lebih dari kau mengenal dirimu sendiri. Sakit mengetahui kau memintaku untuk berubah sedangkan kau sendirilah yang telah berubah. Jika kau mencintaiku, biarkan aku menjadi diriku sendiri sehingga kau tak akan kecewa ketika aku tak seperti yang kau harapkan, begitu juga jika kau mencintai Sehun. Dan aku harap setelah kau mengetahui semua ini, kau akan merubah pikiranmu yang mengatakan aku adalah mahluk yang sempurna. Lihat? Aku bahkan tidak dapat menghentikan darah yang menetes dari hidungku sendiri. Dengan kata lain, akulah orang terbodoh di dunia ini. Sekarang yang perlu kau tahu, jauh lebih dari apa yang telah aku tulis dan lebih dari semua bangau – bangau kertas ini, aku mencintaimu. Dan kau tahu? Kertas berwarna merah muda itu adalah origamimu tujuh tahun yang lalu. Percaya atau tidak, aku masih menyimpannya".

_'Ini tak boleh terjadi'_ aku berlari menuju tempat tidurku dan menelepon Kai. Kai angkatlah, kumohon.

"Hallo?" seorang wanita yang mengangkat teleponku.

"KAI! AKU INGIN BICARA DENGAN KAI! SEKARANG!"

"Luhan?"

"_Ahjumma_? _AHJUMMA_ IZINKAN LUHAN BICARA DENGAN KAI, _AHJUMMA_ TOLONG," _ahjumma_ hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Tunggu sebentar," katanya. Aku menunggu kedatangan Kai dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo _ahjumma_? Dimana Kai? Aku ingin bicara dengannya," ucapku tak sabar.

"Disini, dia berada disampingku. Kai... Lihat, siapa yang menelepon. Kau pasti sangat senang bukan?" aku mendengar tangisan _ahjumma_, "kau bilang kau mau bicara dengan Luhan kan? Luhan..."

"Ya _ahjumma_? Apa Kai tak mau bicara denganku?"

Hening.

"Kai, kau disana? Maafkan aku yang terlambat mengetahui ini semua, maafkan aku... Tolong bicaralah padaku Kai, apa kau marah padaku?"

"Bukan begitu, Luhan. Dia ingin sekali bicara denganmu. Hanya... hanya saja dia tidak bisa," ahjumma menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "...Kai... Kai sudah meninggal dua hari yang lalu. Yang ada disampingku hanyalah sebagian dari abunya".

Matakku terbelalak, ku biarkan _handphone-_ku terjatuh ke lantai.

_'Kai sudah meninggal dua hari yang lalu. Kai sudah meninggal dua hari yang lalu. Kai sudah...'_

Kata - kata itu terus terngiang memenuhi pikiranku. Tolong, katakan bahwa aku sedang bermimpi...

Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengetahui ini semua sekarang. Kai... dia berharap bisa berada disampingku dan menjagaku, bersamaku dan tak membiarkanku merasa sendirian. Namun dia tak mampu mewujudkannya. Sedangkan aku...

_'Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Luhan'_ aku memukuli kepalaku.

**_'...berhentilah mencari sesuatu yang sempurna karena kau dapat kehilangan dia yang tidak sempurna tapi dapat membuatmu bahagia'_**

Kau benar Kai, terima kasih telah mengajariku banyak hal. Dan aku juga... Aku juga mencintaimu, Kai.

.

.

Meskipun sudah terlambat.

* * *

**A/N** : XD ._. OTL

/takutmerusakmoment; dilempar _tissue_

Rrrr... Review? ; A ;


End file.
